Dramatic Love Story
by midnight petals
Summary: "YOU INSOLENT JERK! YOU CALL ME WHEN I WAS TAKING A NAP. AND YOU DON'T TELL ME WHO YOU ARE! YOU ACT LIKE A JERK BY GIVING ME SHIT LOADS OF WORK ! YOU LOVE TO TORTURE ME! ITS A FUCKING FRIDAY! AND EVERYONE WILL BE OUT PARTYING AND I WILL BE STUCK HERE DOING YOUR DAMN WORK! I NEED A DAMN BREAK! & WHILE I DECIDE THAT I WANTED A FUCKING NAP YOU, ORDER ME!" Sakura screamed at Sasuke


**I seriously needed to get this thought out of my head.**

**So here it goes! :) **

**I want to make it a fun fic. Nothing too serious and gory! Just fun and romance! But lets see how the story goes.**

**And how you people will like it.**

**Please do review! :)**

**Now lets start.**

* * *

"Argh ! Stupid boss! Making me work my ass off! Does he even know the amount of shit load he gives me to complete? If I had the choice of going else where and make the amount of money I make here , I would have quit a long long time ago. Stupid bastard!" Sakura was growling under her breathe. It was a Friday and she had so much work to complete. She had half the mind to strangle her boss. But then she didn't want to be put in jail for killing one of the most powerful man in the country. It was bad enough that the day started on a bad note.

"Sakura-Chan, are you done typing those files?" A soft voice broke her from her wild thoughts. She looked up to see Hinata smiling at her. She groaned. She had two more pages left to type.

"Morning Hinata-Chan" She greeted. Stretching her arms and flashing a smile at her.

"Not a good day I presume" Hinata states, takes a seat in front of Sakura.

"Not at all! That Asshole gave me shit loads!" Sakura mutters under her breathe. And starts typing again.

"Is that the way to address the love of your life Sakura-Chan?'' Hinata asks coyly. Sakura is stunned for a moment but regains posture.

"Hinata-Chan! I don't like that bastard! He makes my life a living hell! I can't stand his attitude! Anyone can smell how rotten it is a mile away! The person I love will be someone who's caring and loving . Unlike that unfeeling jerk! " Sakura spat . She so did not like her boss one freaking bit.

"That's what they all say!" Hinata says in a sing song voice. And takes her leave.

Sakura now stops typing . She had done her work. She had to take it to that stupid jerk! And throw it on his face. She laid her head down and wanted to rest a bit.

_Tring_

_Tring_

_Tring _

_Tring_

The annoying sound of the phone woke her up from her rest. can't she get a bit of peace here anymore? What bad thing had she done in her previous life to end up working for a human ice-cube? She answers the phone.

"Hello! Uchiha Corp. How may I help you?" She asked in a wary tone. She was half asleep. And she wasn't in the mood for any calls. All she wanted was to sleep. Was that so hard to understand?

"_I want those files"_

"What files? You call up here without telling me your name and you demand me for some files? Who in the world are you? Stupid jerk! Don't waste my time. Call some other number and disturb them! " Sakura sneered. See she was in no mood for wrong numbers.

_"Haruno"_

That was when it hit her! She was now completely awake. What the hell had she gotten herself into? She was hoping she wouldn't get fired. She kept the receiver and ran with the files to that one office room where the temperature dropped below -4 degrees.

She soon stood in front of the big rose wood doors. And was now taking a breathe . A deep one. She decided to face the situation like a grown woman. But deep down she was being a little scared puppy. God save her and her job. She had no plans of being fired. No dammit! She won't be able to find a job that would pay her this much.

_Whatever it takes to keep this job. I will beg and fall to his feet if I have to. There's no way I can get fired. Damn! Why couldn't I keep my mouth shut and take a moment to realize whose voice it is. There's only one person in the world who would get straight to point and cut the call later. Damn! How dumb was I? Now lets face it. God! I think I'll get fired. You can't get fired for screaming at the boss of this damn company right? I mean I didn't do anything illegal right? _

After thinking so much, She finally knocked on the door. A small "come in" was heard. She opened the door and saw that her boss was seeing something intently on the screen of his MacBook. She slowly walked towards his desk. And finally set the files. At this he looked up at her. She knew her breathe was caught. Damn her sexy looking boss. She knew that every girl in this world drooled and dreamt of him. The female population saw him as the sexy Greek god that walks this planet while the men saw him as the most arrogant egoistic competition ever. Didn't you know that the guy made cut throat deals and and never made any room for mistake. He was perfect in every sense of the word. He was intimidating. Didn't tolerate non-sense. Was always straight to the point.

"Haruno" He said in a plain voice.

"Hai" She says in a shakey voice.

"So I am stupid jerk?" He asks her. Raising a fine brow at her.

"Ah. .. You see.. I ..ummm. Was ... Something.." She was struggling to come up with an explanation. How dumb was she? She didn't think of an excuse at all.

Her boss was still staring at her. Waiting for her to complete her sentence.

"Ah! Yea! It was the turtle! I mean I was the awkward turtle. The turtle drank a bit too much! " Was the only thing she came up with. And then her boss was staring at her like she was deranged. Then she realized what she had said. She brought in a turtle? Where the heck did the turtle come from?

"I mean YEAH! WHERE THE HELL DID THE TURTLE COME FROM? MAGIC MAYBE? POSSIBLE RIGHT?" She hadn't realized what she was saying. She sighed in her head. She was suppose to be correcting her previous excuse and here she was debating on turtles. Suddenly why her brain found turtles interesting. God knows!

"That's a nice excuse" He states. With mild amusement in his voice.

"Heehe .. I mean.." She trailed off. Damn her nerves. He made her so nervous. '

"I'm sure the turtles are waiting for you to walk them back home. You can leave now." He says with a smirk on his face.

He was totally enjoying this. He loved the fact that he had so much power over everyone. But Haruno was bold enough to speak her mind sometimes. She was so entertaining. She surprised him always with her answers . She was his source of entertainment in his office. How he loved to reduce her self confidence to a little puppy. She was so easy to get. And wasn't hard to please. She was an independent woman. And if he was being honest with himself, he actually tolerates her more than he tolerates anyone on this planet.

He now saw how her face fell and how she blinked thrice to process what he had said. He still had a smirk on his face. She was the epitome of entertainment. He couldn't wait to see her reaction.

"What did you just say?" She asks in utter confusion. Her brain was betraying her. Traitor brain and Traitor heart. Heart cause his smirk was doing something funny to her and she couldn't control that funny feeling. God what had she done to deserve this ? This horrible punishment. Why should her boss be so sexy? Wasn't it illegal to be so hot and dashing and sexy and God like at the same time? Oh yea! This man right in front of her defyed every single law there is. In short he was above the law.

"You heard the first time." He states in a cool manner. His voice was so velvety , cool, dark and deep.

He noticed that she had come to her senses. There was that face again. The determined face.

"YOU INSOLENT JERK! YOU CALL ME WHEN I WAS TAKING A NAP. AND YOU DON'T TELL ME WHO YOU ARE! YOU ACT LIKE A JERK BY GIVING ME SHIT LOADS OF WORK ! YOU LOVE TO TORTURE ME! ITS A FUCKING FRIDAY! AND EVERYONE WILL BE OUT PARTYING AND I WILL BE STUCK HERE DOING YOUR DAMN WORK! I NEED A DAMN BREAK! AND WHILE I DECIDE THAT I WANTED A FUCKING NAP YOU ORDER ME ! NO YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE THE SLIGHTEST OF POLITENESS IN YOU! YOU NEVER REQUEST AND ALWAYS DEMAND! I AM NOT YOUR DAMN DOG! IN FACT THE DOGS ARE TREATED BETTER THESE DAYS ! HAVE YOU ANY HEART ? IF YOU DID YOU WOULDN'T BE OVER WORKING ME LIKE THIS YOU IMBECILE! DO YOU REALIZE THAT I WILL DIE BEING A LONELY OLD HAG? WHY? BECAUSE YOU FAILED TO GIVE ME LESS WORK MEANING I CAN'T GO TO A CLUB OR A PARTY. AND IF I CAN'T I WON'T EVER MEET A GUY AND I WON'T BE ABLE TO FALL IN LOVE, GET MARRIED AND FINALLY HAVE KIDS! I CAN'T HAVE ANY OF THESE IN MY LIFE BECAUSE MY FUCKING BOSS DECIDED TO MAKE ME WORK FOR LONG HOURS! WHY? BECAUSE HE IS FUCKING JERK WHO THINKS THE WHOLE WORLD REVOLVES AROUND HIM. HIS EGO IS AS BIG AS THE INDIAN OCEAN! IF I DIE A LONELY DEATH, DON'T FORGET, THAT I WILL BE HOLDING YOU RESPONSIBLE. IF I DIE OF STRESS, OVER-WORKING, EXHAUSTION , MARK MY WORDS, I'LL BLAME YOU FOR IT. I'LL WRITE DOWN A LETTER RIGHT NOW SO THAT PEOPLE WILL FIND IT LATER WHEN I AM DEAD. I WILL MAKE SURE YOU END UP BEHIND BARs! ASSHOLE!"

She stopped after what seemed like an eternity. He thought his ears would fall off if she didn't stop anytime soon. He was getting such a good kick out of it. She was one amusing person. He slowly got up from his seat. he puts on his coat.

Sakura was taking deep breathes. There she had it all out. Now she felt so much better. She was so proud of herself. She was doing a victory dance in her head. Then suddenly something hit her! WTF had she done? She had screamed at her boss! Oh god! She was suppose to save her job! Not scream profanities at him! Oh yes! She was fired. Cuz she saw her boss walking towards her. His coat was on. Meaning he was leaving. Shit! Shit! Shit! What the hell had she done! How was she going to make her not get fired? And why was her boss standing inches away from her? Why was he smirking?

"If you are done, you may leave. If not you can stay and continue as long as you like. I've a meeting to attend. So if you will excuse me!" He says so innocently with a smirk on his face. She knew he was mocking her. Wait does that mean she didn't get fired?

"OMG! I'M NOT FIRED! I AM NOT FIRED!" She started jumping up and down with happiness. And then suddenly calms down. Her cheeks were red from embarrassment. Her boss was now few steps away from the door. And she realized what he said earlier. And she was so pissed about it.

He opens the door and is halfway out of the room. He hears a certain woman screaming again.

"UCHIHA SASUKE YOU FREAKING JERK! I FUCKING HATE YOU!" Sakura screamed at the top of her voice. How dare he mock her? How dare he put her in such situations. But secretly she had a very tiny crush on him. Of course she won't admit it out loud to anyone! He made her so irritable and makes her want to pull her hair out and chop him to small pieces and bake him in the oven.

As soon as he stepped out, the door behind him closed. He stood there for a min as he heard what his assistant was saying. After she was done, he stands there and smirks. Oh yea! He was never going to fire this assistant. She was way too amazing! With that he walks towards the meeting room.

* * *

**There! This is the first chapter! I am so sorry if its short. **

**But I promise the next chapters will be longer. **

**Now I want to know how you guys feel about this chapter.**

**Please review and let me know your thoughts.**

**Your reviews mean a lot to me. **

**OMG! Its kinda obvious that SasukeXSakura will happen! I mean in this week's chapter she is sad that Sasuke still doesn't care about her! **

**Please do review! **

**Till then spread the SasuSaku love!**

**Ja Ne! :D **


End file.
